With the rapid development of the Internet technologies, instant messengers have found wide applications. Users often use the instant messengers to send a large number of pictures. Some of these pictures need to be processed by the users before being sent out.
The existing instant messengers have a screenshot function and an edit function. The users may capture a picture by using the screenshot function and then process the picture by using the edit function, for example, add contents to the captured picture or dash out some contents of the picture. Drawing a line in the picture is one way of the picture processing. The existing edit function draws a line in the picture in the following way. When a main mouse button is pressed down, the edit function obtains a position of a cursor as a start position. Then, a user may move the mouse, and the cursor moves following the mouse until the user releases the main mouse button. As a result, a straight line between a position at which the cursor is located when the main mouse button is released and the start position is drawn by the edit function.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor found at least the following problem with the prior art: the existing edit function can only draw a straight line between the start position at which the cursor is located when the main mouse button is pressed down and the position at which the cursor is located when the main mouse button is released, but cannot draw a line according to the actual movement path of the cursor. If the user needs to edit a curve, then he must press down, move and then release the mouse continuously or use other graph processing software for editing purpose. The former editing manner is complicated, and the curve thus edited is unsatisfactory due to a low smoothness. The latter editing manner needs to perform a series of complicated operations such as firstly storing the picture captured by the screenshot function of the instant communication software, opening and then editing the stored picture by using the graph processing software, and then storing the picture edited.